Secrets
by kelsi106
Summary: What if David was married before Snow White? What if he was married to Regina? What if he had a son? What if Regina was never the Evil Queen? Find out in this tale filled with revenge, betrayal, love, angst and happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Past Mistakes**

 _ **Enchanted Forest-Past**_

David or as his lover Snow White calls him Prince Charming was just heading back from meeting with Snow. He hated lying to his wife while she was home with his child but the heart wants what the heart wants. They had been meeting in secret for months now, with him helping his father being a prince and snow trying to defeat the Evil Queen. Unbeknownst to him he wasn't secretive enough for his son William had been following him.

His father had been spending less time with them. More so than usual. His mother was well known throughout the kingdom as the Evil Queen. But to William she is simply Regina Mills his mother, he k new all of her secrets, he knew why she could have turned evil, but to him she was just his mother.

William knew his father loves him, he knew he also knew of the talk of the Evil Queen caused his love for his mother to falter, wondering if she used sorcery to make him love her. He knew his mother loved David, David filled the whole where Regina's heart used to be. She loves David so much if not more than she did Daniel.

Rumors of the Evil Queen seducing men to her will reached David's ears causing him to come home drunk screaming at her and once asking if William was even his son. Well this 'Evil Queen' was really Grandmother disguised as Regina. Every evil thing done was Cora Mills Regina's mother, but they suspected Regina.

The truth was she might have gone down that path if it were not for David. Had she not fallen in love with him she might have been the Evil Queen for real, but now that his parents' marriage is failing due to the rumors William is the only thing keeping his mother sane and from going dark. David knew all about her magic, her history with Snow and Cora though he doesn't know she is alive. So he knew there is a chance of Regina telling the truth but he won't listen. His pride prevented him to face the hurt he is causing his family because if this as well as his love for Snow they decided to marry. Though Snow knew he is married she had no idea to who or that he has a son.

As David was heading to his old farm where he used to live as a shepherd before taking his twins place a cold hard voice stopped him, his sons.

"How was your little meeting with that strumpet?"

Stopping in his tracks, rage filled him at his love being called such a thing. Taking a deep breath to reign in his temper he growled "Don't call her that!"

It was then he realized what his son had just said as dread filled him. "You know?" David murmured. He never wanted his son to find out, then again he hasn't been around much/ Things between he and his wife are strained from all of the lies between them. David with his infidelity and Regina what he assumed as her denial of being the Evil Queen.

William scoffed of course he knew! William may be a lad of seventeen but he knew it is wrong to betray one's wife like this. William was the best of his parents. He has their kindness, compassion, intellect, valor, courage and strength as well as their temper. William is the general of his father's knights. He is a true spy and hunter, meaning if he does not want to be seen or heard he won't be seen or heard unless he wants to. Not to mention he also has his mother's magic. He is known in the realms as the Shadow for a reason.

"Of course I knew FATHER!" He sneered and spat the title father as if it was an insult to call him thusly. "I have known for months. You know if I don't want to be seen or heard then I won't be. I have been the one comforting my mother while you gallivant around with my stepsister. I have been the one keeping her from going dark. While you the man who has my mother's heart spit on it by being with her. Grandmother is the Evil Queen not mother! You have more faith in that wench then your own WIFE!"

By the time William finished David let his rage consume him. Withdrawing his sword he attacked his only son. Luckily for him William conjured his sword in time to prevent him from being beheaded. If they had turned around they would have noticed a boy of seventeen immortally young yet lonely feel the call of a lost boy watching the duel. They continued dueling as David let his rage out on his son for his slander against his fiancé' and for being right about how low David had become. William let out his anger on his father for abandoning them, for hurting his mother, for thinking he is not his son. Soon William missed a parry allowing David to stab his son in his shoulder. Realizing what has happened he tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't, then for some reason David felt relieved his son is dying and left him there. Unbeknownst to him the young immortal boy influenced him to leave so William could join him.

Seeing the boy standing above him William begged him for help. The boy granted it as long as they became brothers and had his undying loyalty above all others. After agreeing William and the boy introduced as Peter Pan fled to Neverland with the promise of seeing his family again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

 _ **Echo Cave, Neverland-Present**_

Emma Swan, Captain Hook, Regina Mills, Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin and Prince Charming had been in Neverland for weeks searching for Henry while Henry hung out with the lost boys waiting to be rescued. Henry thought Pan and the boys were evil but the boy Felix and Pan told henry why he was really here. Felix who is really William told Henry the story of William Mills omitting that he is William and his parent names. William was enraged when he found out his mother replaced him with his nephew. How could she?! He fumed.

Pan knew his brother felt betrayed and angry and wished he could kill them both but the day he promised to reunite his family and exact revenge Pan promised he would not kill them. They also promised each other to stay brothers forever and no secrets. So William knew Pan is Rumpelstiltskin's father, he knew the price Pan would have to pay but he instead bound Peter to him so he shall live as long as William does and luckily in Neverland time doesn't exist therefore they will forever stay seventeen.

During Henry's stay he had grown quite close to the lost boys. Everyone liked him even Pan saw him as a little brother. Everyone except Felix. Felix wouldn't allow him to come close and everyone knew why. The boys knew of Felix's past and who he really is. The lost boys kept no secrets from each other, they knew of Pan's past too. But despite being close to Pan the boys knew Felix was and always will be Pan's favorite brother. They also know what is really going on and why Henry was brought here.

The official story is they need the heart of the truest believer to sacrifice for pan to sustain the island. The unofficial story is Felix wants his family back and some revenge. So Pan sent them on a goose chase, David was shot with dream shade so he could be cured and bound to the island, and they captured Neal. Pan got Emma to admit to being a lost girl, he also let it slip that Neal is alive and in a cavern of secrets. The only way to free him is to tell a secret a deep dark secret that no one knows. Felix, Pan and Henry hid in the shadows and watched as one by one they told a secret.

Emma was tempted to leave Neal and that she loved him but wished him dead. Hook that he and Emma kissed, Snow that she wants another child. Regina and David were the only ones left.

Figuring if she told the cave that would know if you spoke a lie you die, David would believe her. Glancing at her ex-husband in the corner of her eyes she took a deep breath and spoke. "I was never the Evil Queen. I lived on my husband's farm with him and our son William. I loved him very much but when the rumors began he believed them. He knew about me, my past and my magic. But he believed them. Our son was the only one who believed me but when he was killed I gave in and cast the curse to bring vengeance on my husband and his new bride. I made it my mission to see to it he will never be happy ever again. Cora was the Evil Queen in disguise as me." She confessed when the bridge expanded and accepted her truth there was stunned silence.

Emma was shocked as she pieced together that her dad is Regina's Ex-husband. She had a brother, Regina is innocent aside from casting the curse and who could blame her, she detected no lies from her either so it must be true.

Snow came to the conclusion too as she finally realized who his wife he left for her was in fact her stepmother. Or the woman who she thought was her stepmother was, now knowing it was Cora who married her father as Regina she guesses she is her stepsister now? Not only that but her husband had a child with this woman and never told her!

David was in shock that she had been telling the truth that she was never evil. He knew the curse was his fault but hearing it out loud he felt angry at himself for causing all of this. He was the last to go and Felix knew what he was going to say and wondered what his precious new family will think of him now. David knew he had to tell them but he was afraid to tell it.

Luckily there is a loophole in the cavern the creator of the island can take his place so just as David opened his mouth the cavern disappeared and they were all there the day William 'died'. They watched as Charming in his princely clothes was heading to the farmhouse stop at Williams deep toned voice.

There stood a boy about seventeen about 6'3 muscular and lean wearing a black cloak, leather armbrace, black trousers with his sword Reaper at his side, a knife strapped on his leg and a pouch on his belt. He wore a black tunic with the symbol of a dragon that looked remarkably like Maleficent. He had the face of an angel with his father's sapphire blue eyes and short military cut midnight black hair. All and all he was the perfect blend of Regina and Charming.

Emma felt a strange tug in her heart at the sight of him that had nothing to do with attraction. She knew if he were here they would have been as close as twins. She could also feel he was alive. Little did she know that he is hidden in the shadows with Peter and her son watching them the whole time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

There was a moment of stunned silence as they witnessed the cave's magic and what they were seeing. For Hook and Neal who had spent so long on the Island knowing its secrets; knew how this is possible, Pan was here in the cave with them. Neal and Hook shared a look and silently vowed to help the woman they both love as she faced the secrets they knew they would hear come out, some of them were secrets of their own. While they knew what was going on they didn't know the whole story since they left things have changed.

For Regina she was astonished, for the first time in 32 years she gazed upon a face she has missed for so long. A face she cast the curse for in his name. The face of her first and only biological child, her son, her baby boy. "William," Regina breathed overwhelmed as she stared at the illusion of her son without blinking.

For David seeing the face most featured in his nightmares was hell. It was bad enough he replayed his greatest regret and shame in his dreams, but to relive it while awake and having everyone witness his crime was almost more than he could bare. David couldn't stand to think of what Snow would say as she sees what he had done to his only son. He couldn't bare seeing her look at him in disgust or shame. As for Emma, he doesn't want her to think he could ever do something like this to her, he wouldn't. David spared a worried and nervous glance at his ex-wife, David knew that Regina suspected that he had something to do with their son's death and dreaded what she would do to him when she finds out how right her suspicions are.

Rumpelstiltskin gleefully watched the chaos before him. Of course Rumpelstiltskin knew about young William or as he was better known as Emrys. While Regina thought herself to be the first in her family to be his protégé she would be wrong. That honor goes to her mother that vile woman Cora and William. While he detested Cora and teaching her magic was a chore, with William it was different. William reminded him so much of his own son except with magic, to William magic came to him as easy as breathing and everything he did whether it be light magic, dark magic or somewhere in between it was beautiful. Over time Rumpelstiltskin came to see William as a surrogate son and William saw him as the father he so desperately wanted. Since David had long ago stopped being a father to him William happily passed the role onto Rumpelstiltskin an honor of which he took with glee calling him son whenever he can and beaming when William called him dad. Watching the chaos around him Rumpelstiltskin didn't even need his visions to see the shit storm heading Charming's way and he couldn't wait to see the fireworks.

Emma oblivious to her father's panic intently studied the image before her looking for any resemblance to her and the man they called father. While he had David's eyes and the same military cut hair style though unlike David's which was blonde William's was midnight black just like Regina. Emma could see more of Regina in him than David and although she wished she could have gotten to know her newfound brother she did not think he would want to get to know her at all. Being the proof his father was unfaithful to his mother and he left them for another family, yes she could definitely see him hating her on the spot. Not to mention the Mills family had the tendency to hold grudges for a ridicules amount of time.

Out of all of the Mills family members Henry is the only one who likes and vice versa and the only reason he gave her a chance at all is because she is his birth mother and he wanted her to break the curse. Nothing against Regina and her kids but Regina hated her the moment they met. Emma thought it was because Regina thought she was trying to take Henry from her but looking at the boy in front of her and Regina's face she knew now it was much more than that. Regina hated her because constantly seeing Emma is a reminder of David's infidelity. Emma thought it was more than that but couldn't think of any other reason. Emma vowed if her hunch was right she will find him and reunite him with Regina no matter what.

Snow numbly stared at the image before her. She was shocked about how much he looked like David. The longer she looked the more it sunk in to her the reality of the situation. Her husband had a child! A child with another woman, a woman who wasn't her! A child with Regina no less and wasn't that a shock! Regina was the wife he left to be with Snow. Dimly she noticed her husband fidgeting and panicking, she absently wondered _what else he was hiding_ before she cut off that thought. _David would hide anything else from me!_ Snow chided herself even thought a part of her mind was screaming at her for being so naïve as to think he wouldn't hide anything else when she had proof that he had more skeletons in his closet than she thought. _No!_ She continued in denial, _there are no more secrets!_ Snow thought desperately.

Snow had no idea how very wrong she was.


End file.
